If It Means A Lot To You
by Shinigami Feline
Summary: AU MULTICHAP CH.5 is up! Back after a 2 year hiatus! Rei Otohata is the heart throb on campus. He is on the look out for a new girlfriend. What happens if he finds interest in Aya Hosino, the college nerd? Orginally named The Business of Misery.
1. The Heart Throb

This is my first SuperGALS! fanfic, so be kind. SuperGALS! is my favorite anime and I haven't had a chance to write a fanfic about it. Here I am grabbing the chance. This a multi chapter, so watch out for updates. I'll try to update every chance I get.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SuperGALS! That's why I am on fanfiction dot net.

**Summary:** Rei Otohata is the heart throb on campus. He has just broken up with what seems to be the thousandth girlfriend and is on the look out for a new girlfriend. What happens if he finds interest in Aya Hosino, who happens to be the college's nerd?

* * *

The raven haired boy sat up in bed. His head was throbbing. Stupid college parties, he thought to himself.

He wasn't alone in the bed. Next to him laid his now ex-girlfriend, who was still sleeping. "I hope you enjoyed the break-up sex, " Rei muttered to her.

Rei Otohata,19, is a junior at Hounan University. He known for his good looks, charm, and his musical talent, which was playing the guitar.

He's also known for the number of girlfriends he has had and every one of those relationships failed.

This relationship failed because she wasn't what she wanted. You could say he got tired of her. She was working and taking care of her child at the same time.

Rei wasn't the only guy she slept with.

He picked up his shirt up off the floor and put it on. The clock read, 5:49 AM.

Rei sneaked out the window and kept a careful watch of the security guards. He gracefully landed on the ground and stayed on all fours. He crawled near the end of the wall and stopped, waiting for the security guards to pass by. Then he slipped through the front door and paced down the hall until he found his dorm room.

He entered quietly and found his roommate, Yuya Aso, sleeping on the desk, books open. He also happened to be his best friend.

Rei sat on the bed and chuckled to himself. He laid on his bed, hands laced behind his head. He closed his eyes, hoping that rest would be able to cure his headache.

Yuya slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He lifted his head, rubbed his eyes, and saw Rei. "Oi Rei," he said tiredly.

"Go back to sleep," Rei replied casually.

Yuya frowned, "Well that's very nice of you." Yuya opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Damn. Stupid headache," Rei complained.

Yuya sighed and took another bottle of water, then tossed it to Rei, "You're lucky you have a friend like me."

"Arigato," Rei replied before taking a long gulp. Yuya left to the mens' room to take a quick shower. Rei stared into thin air, recollecting his thoughts. He never found the right girl. Whenever he broke up with a girlfriend, he didn't feel anything. Rei didn't feel sad, angry, or anything. Maybe one time he did. _That was when she broke up with me_, Rei sighed heavily. _When will I find true love?_ He thought before drifting to sleep.

o0o

Aya Hoshino was the college's nerd. She was number one in academics. She had good looks, too. Her brown eyes glistened and looked like they were dancing. Sometimes, they looked cloudy and you couldn't get inside her head. Her cobalt, blue hair reached her hips, flowing beautifully.

Unfortunately, Aya studied so much over the summer, she had to get glasses. They were only reading glasses.

Ring! Ring! Aya hit her alarm clock and sat up in her bed. 7:10 AM. She yawned, stretched, opened the curtains and greeted the new day. "Ran-chan. Wake up," she said gently to her.

Ran Kotobuki pulled the covers over her, "Five more minutes please..." Aya giggled. She gathered her books and slipped them in her bag.

Ran had also changed. Her orange hair grew past her shoulder and she got bangs, which she dyed red.

Aya picked up the bag where she had her toothbrush, toothpaste, cosmetics, etc., her towel, and robe.

She went on her way to the womens' room. Aya took a quick shower, dried herself off, and slipped on her robe. Her towel hanged from her neck.

After brushing her teeth, she left the bathroom and was on her way to her room.

Hounan University was already awake. Well, at least floor one was awake. People were skateboarding across the hallway, moving from their rooms to the bathroom and vice versa, and talking to one another.

Tatsukichi was running across the corridor, naked, yelling happily. People laughed and pointed at him while he streaked. "It's so damn early Tatsukichi," Ran complained when she exited her room and saw what was happening.

Tatsukichi passed Aya and Ran, but he bumped into Aya. Aya lost her balance and was about to fall, but she felt someone caught her.

She looked up and met a raven haired boy, his blue eyes looking into hers. Aya studied his face. He was handsome and he had a calm aurora. She stared at him and began to blush, "T-thank you." The boy placed her back on the ground. "You should be more careful," he said to her kindly. Aya nodded.

"And you," The boy pointed at Tatsukichi, "Wear some clothes." Tatsukichi sweat dropped, "Hai, Otochi."

Otochi? That was a nickname for Rei Otohata that was given to him by Ran and Tatsukichi. "See you later Ran-pyon!" Tatsukichi greeted before dashing to his dorm room. Ran blushed furiously, then muttered, "Baka...". Then, she left to the bathroom.

Rei shook his head and sighed. "Well, see you around?" Aya nodded. He left to his room, which was two rooms across Aya's. Aya search her memory for Rei Otohata. She knew he had the affection of almost every girl on campus. People talked about him and his relationships, but Aya paid no attention to that. She only focused on her studies. The nerd even turned down party invites, so that she could study for the test the day after.

Aya now knew why almost every girl was crazy for Rei Otohata. It was because of his charming looks.

Aya left for her room and changed into a white tank top with a light blue sweater over it that was left unbuttoned and a green miniskirt that was just above her knees. She wore white half an inch heels. Finally, she took a white headband and slipped it on her head. She took a final glance into the mirror, then scooped up her bag and left the dorm room.

Aya text messaged Ran saying that she will meet her in the cafeteria. Happily, Aya left the dorm building and was on her way to the cafeteria.

o0o

"Tatsukichi's so stupid," Ran said before taking a sip of her juice box, "I woke up because of all the people laughing and especially his yelling." Ran had her bangs combed to the left side of her face. However, her bangs fell into her eyes every now and then. Ran wore a black tube top, with a lavender miniskirt and black boots.

Aya giggled. "It must be nice to have a boy friend though," Aya replied with a sigh.

Ran furrowed her eyebrows together, "That doesn't sound like you." Ran took a bite out of her rice ball, "You were always about studying and academics, " Ran swallowed then took another bite, "Aya-ppe seems like she's loosening up for once." Ran smirked.

"W-wha?! No, no that's just silly," Aya said, waving her hands worriedly. Aya let out a heavy sigh, then rested her chin on the table. "I just, I don't know. Rei seems...,"

Ran spat out her juice when she heard "Rei". "Rei?!" Ran yelled. Aya placed one hand over Ran's mouth, "Ran! They can hear you!" Luckily, Rei wasn't in the cafeteria at the moment.

"Well, I used to date Rei," Ran admitted, looking down at her plate that was once filled with rice balls, but they were all gone. "That was until I broke up with him. I dated him during the first months of freshman year. I broke up with him because of his wild partying habits." Ran and Aya were not roommates until Sophomore year. "I like to have fun, bun I don't like to party too much," Ran admitted.

"Then you started going out with Tatsukichi," Aya stated then giggled. "Yeah...," Ran began, "He can be a real idiot, but sweet at times."

Aya looked down at her hands in her lap. "You gonna finish that?" Ran asked. Aya looked up and shook her head. "You could have it." Ran happily scooped up Aya's plate and began munching a rice ball.

"So you like Otochi?" Ran asked in between bites. Aya shook her head, "I don't really know him and even if I did like him, I don't have the time for a boyfriend..."

o0o

"Ja ne," Yuya said goodbye as he left the room. Rei sighed and laid down on his bed, resting his eyes.

After minutes, Rei opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a box of doodle cakes. He got up, opened the mini fridge, and grabbed a can of Red Bull.

That was 'breakfast' for Rei Otohata, Hounan University's heartthrob.

As he munched on a doodle cake, Rei thought about the girl he caught from falling. "She's kinda cute," he said to himself. Rei remembered stealing a glance down her neckline when he caught her. She was wearing a robe and Rei couldn't help it.

He smiled slightly to himself, then took a sip from his Red Bull. Rei wondered if this girl was going to be another failed relationship or true love.

* * *

I worked hard on this chapter. It took me about two hours to write it. Please review! I'll try to update frequently. I have a lot of fanfics to juggled, so bear with me!

**Felingfeling**aka_Felinah_


	2. Mami Honda

Before I go on to Chapter Two, I forgot to note some things besides it AU and Multi Chapter.

There will be (ReiAya) (RanTatsu) (YuyaMami) (MiyuYama)

There will be OOCness. You can by the way Rei acts xD (Thanks for reminding me, mmRamen).

Just a little fact: The title was inspired by my favorite band, Paramore and their song "Misery Business."

_Sadly_, I don't own SuperGALS! in any way, type, shape, or form.

* * *

"Hmm," Rei scratched his head in thought, "Why? Why does song writing have to be hard?"Rei ran his hand through his black hair and sighed. 

"Rei," a voice called out behind him. Yuya joined him and sat underneath the tree. "How's the song writing?" Yuya wondered before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well...I wrote down something," Rei answered before strumming his guitar, finding out if it would fit the song, "I think I even have some chords for it, too."

"Congrats," Yuya said half-heartedly, his mouth full.

Aya glanced at Rei every now and then, before taking a bite out of her food.

"What happened to 'I don't like him'?" Ran said over Aya's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Ran-chan!" Aya began, "Don't scare me like that." Aya brought her hand to her heart.

"Heh, gomene," Ran apologized, then sat next to her.

Fall. It wasn't too hot or cold, leaves tend to change colors and textures, and was anything mentioned about the gorgeous weather?

"I miss Miyu," Aya stated, then sighed. "It's all for a good reason," Ran replied, "She came up with the decision and whatever she decides, we're happy with it right?" Aya nodded. "We'll see her again. We promised we'd be super friends forever!" A smile formed on Aya's lips. "Friends always keep their promises. It's an ironclad rule for gals," Aya added. Ran let out a chuckle.

It has been a couple weeks now, and the girls haven't seen their friend in awhile. A couple of weeks felt like years. That's how strong their friendship is. Miyu and Yamato was in America at the moment, vacationing.

"They should be coming home soon," Ran said. Ran looked over at Aya and saw her watching Rei. "It's hard for me to believe that you don't like him." Ran's words broke Aya out of her trance. "No, it's just...," Aya began, "I don't know what's going on either. Like I said, I don't know him that much. I don't fall in love with strangers."

"Mmmmhmm. Yeah. Sure," Ran replied with a mouth full of French fries.

o0o

Yuya studied the area around him. The bright lights, the people going by, the sounds. It was home to him. Shibuya.

The golden haired boy let out a sigh of content and continued his stroll in the big city. He looked down at his feet while he was walking.

Shibuya. It reminded him so much of Ran. She basically ruled Shibuya.

Yuya did his best to ignore the big blow up poster of Ran, part-time student, part-time superstar.

His gaze was fixed on his feet, which wasn't a good thing. Red light. Yuya was about to step into the street.

"Hey!" An arm held him back as a car passed him by. "You should watch where you're going." The voice was calm, but firm.

Yuya turned his face to meet the eyes of this stranger. She had her dark brown curly hair up in a high ponytail. She wore a black jacket and a pink miniskirt with silver stilettos.

Yuya felt like he knew her. "H-honda Mami." She was also a superstar like Ran, but not as popular.

"Yeah, that's me," Mami replied causally. "It's nice to meet you," Yuya said before giving her a small smile.

Mami returned the smile. For a long time in awhile, Yuya's mind wasn't on Ran.

Green light. People began to cross the street. "So what's your name?"

"Yuya."

Safely, they both made it across the street. "Thanks for saving me back there," Yuya said sheepishly.

"It's not a big deal," Mami answered, "At least you didn't ask for my autograph." Mami looked down, gloomy, "Most people would want Kotobuki's anyway."

"Um, I wouldn't mind having your autograph. Unless you mind then...," Yuya trailed off. Mami scribbled something on his wrist, and then closed the cap on the marker.

"There," Mami said with satisfaction. On Yuya's wrist was a chibi of Mami and her autograph. "T-thanks," Yuya replied with a sweat drop.

"Well, I'm gonna be late. Bye," Mami said and was about to run off, until..."Wait," Yuya grabbed Mami's wrist, "Take a picture with me." The boy pulled his phone out of his pocket and held the back of the phone in front of him. "Say cheese." Click.

"Well I hope you like it!" Mami said, then ran off.

Yuya watched her leave, then looked down on the drawing on his wrist. He chuckled to himself.

He looked at the picture on his phone. It looked like they were a couple.

Mami's face cuddled up with Yuya's, their cheeks touching. Mami was winking and Yuya had his arm around her.

the photographer said to himself then chuckled. He checked the picture he took, making sure he got a good shot. It was the same picture as Yuya's camera phone pic, but it was more like a side view shot. 

The photographer pushed up his sunglasses and ran off.

* * *

Reviews please! Next chapter will be more AyaRei and MiyuYama, so I'll keep you guys posted. Please bear with me with the slow updates. I've been busy with summer homework and going to places.aka


	3. Miyu Kotobuki

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and,  
So alone.  
The worst is over,  
You can have the best of...  
_  
Fall morning. Rei played his guitar outside on the steps of the entrance of the dorm building. Girls surrounded, screaming. He sighed, rested his guitar on his lap, and stopped playing. "Girls, girls," Rei began, "I know you girls all want to hear my music, so please make some space."

Aya was sitting at a table which was some distance across from the steps, reading a book. She peeked over her book now and then, trying to catch a glimpse of him. However, all she saw was the backs of girls. Aya sighed and peeked at her watch, 8:27. "Might as well go to class now," she sighed. The girl got up from her table and went on her way to her literature class.

"Okay girls, maybe another time. I gotta go to class," Rei said before winking at them. They screamed and shouted. After pushing his way through the mob, he sighed and slung his guitar case over his shoulder.

He saw Aya and ran up to her from behind. "Boo," he said in her ear, over her shoulder. She jumped and turned to face him, "O-Otohata-Kun."

"Hey, you're the girl I saved from falling," Rei said with a smirk.

"Hai," Aya said. "I didn't catch your name before," Rei asked.

They were walking side by side. "Hoshino. Aya Hoshino," Aya replied.

"Well, Aya, you seem to know my name already," Rei scratched the back of his neck, chuckling.

"You're quite popular," she commented, looking straight forward.

"I guess so," Rei looked the other way and his arm made it's way to Aya's shoulder. Pink began to show on her cheeks. "So what class are you on your way to, Miss Hoshino?"

"Mmm, literature."

"What a coincidence," he said, then smiled at her. She managed to return the smile.

"I was hoping that it would help me with songwriting. I should've known there would be books involved." Aya chuckled. "Here we are," Rei said as they reached the classroom door. They walked into the class. "Arigato," Aya murmured. Rei gave her a small smile before walking down the aisle and finding a seat with his group of friends.

Aya found a seat in the back. She sat quietly and watched Rei and his friends. "Aya, you're so quiet," a voice said behind her. Aya turned her head and saw a familiar blonde raven haired girl, "Miyu!"

Aya got up from her seat and gave her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Yamato-kun said it would be okay if I went to a junior college. I heard that you and Ran came here, so I transferred here. I'll be having my Senior year here!" Miyu explained. Aya squealed happily and gave Miyu another hug, "I'm glad to see you again."

"Miyu is too," Miyu returned the hug and sat herself next to Aya.

"So do you have interest in that GL guy over there?" Miyu asked, elbowing Aya lightly in the ribs.

"He's nice, and charming," Aya murmured, "But I don't have time for one. I need to concentrate on my studies."

Miyu sighed, "That's a shame. But if that's what Aya wants, then it's fine with Miyu." Aya chuckled. "So how's Yamato?"

"We're are so in love," Miyu let out a dreamy sigh. She held her head in her hands, elbows on the table, "He's fine. Apparently, he's working with a delinquent. Remember he helped me change my ways?" Aya nodded. "Well, you could say it's kind of like that. Except, he loves Miyu!" Aya chuckled.

The teacher came in and made his way down to the chalkboard. "Settle down, class". We have a transfer student..."

o0o

"We're what?!" Aya got up from her seat, hands on the table. "Calm down Aya, we're just gonna go to a party tomorrow night," Ran said, pulling Aya back to her seat. "You need to relax. You'll hurt your brain if you study too much."

"Ran...," Aya said pleadingly.

"Relax. We're not gonna drink anything or smoke or do drugs, we're just gonna relax and have fun," Ran told her before taking a sip from her can of soda. "What about Miyu?" Aya asked. Miyu always provided company for Aya. "Miyu has a date with Yamato that night, so no she won't," Ran replied.

Aya sighed. "But I'll be with you guys!"

Tatsukichi added, helping himself to a chair at their table. "

Yeah, I want to spend time with Tatsukichi," Ran said, then laid her head on his shoulder. "

Oh Ran. Kiss me!" Tatsukichi puckered his lips, but he only got a punch, causing him to fall in his chair, "Aita!"

"Don't get carried away," Ran muttered. Aya chuckled at the scene. "Okay, I'll go."

"Well, agreement isn't necessary, but that's great," Ran gave Aya a thumbs ups, then looked down at Tatsukichi. She shook her head, "Okay, get up."

"Okki...," Tatsukichi sat up and rubbed his head.

Aya sighed, _Hopefully, I'll have fun tomorrow. _

o0o

"How was the college Miyu?" Yamato asked as he took a seat at their table, in their apartment.

"I was happy to see Ran and Aya. I didn't know Ran had a boyfriend," Miyu was looking out the balcony.

"Yeah, she does. I believe it's her second one," Yamato said.

He went behind Miyu, held her by the hip and placed his head on her shoulder. "Who was the first?"

"Rei, but I told her he was no good for her," he answered. Yamato kissed once her on her cheek, then her neck.

"Beautiful night, huh Yamato-kun?"

"Mmm."

o0o

"Here, I got a good shot of Mami-Rin and her secret lover," a photographer in a long beige coat with a matching hat and sunglasses passed an envelope that contained the pictures he took.

"So, Honda is two timing...," the editor at the desk opened the envelope and took a good look at the pictures, "We'll definitely get more sales."

"And, we'll be able to get the tan faces a higher rank in superstardom," the photographer said then he cackled.

* * *

That's chapter three! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry, my chapters tend to be short. xD

I run out of ideas easily and I write as I go along.

Mwahaha, cliffhanger.

I tried my best to put YamaMiyu, so don't murder me if you don't like it.

Mmmkayz, REVIEWS!

Btw, the song Rei singing earlier belongs to the band called The Starting Line. The song is called, "The Best of Me."

**Felingfeling**aka_Felinah_


	4. Rescue

The music, chatter, lights, and all the people made Aya feel overwhelmed. Ran and Tatsukichi headed to the dance floor while Aya walked towards a nearby couch. Ran grabbed her wrist before she could walk any further.

"Come Aya! Don't be sucha party pooper!" Ran exclaimed. Aya nervously looked around and sighed.

"I'm sorry..I just feel like I don't belong..I should be back at my dorm, studying for tomorrow's test.."

"You already studied for that test for three days! Give it a rest. Please?" Ran pleaded with puppy eyes.

Aya let out a final sigh and said, "Fine..I'm gonna go to the bathroom first.."

"First door to your left," Ran said, pointing up the stairs to a door. Aya nodded and Ran let her go as Tatsukichi pulled Ran onto the dance floor.

Doing her best to push through strangers, Aya made her way up the stairs. She did her best to ignore the couples she was passing by and placed her hand on the doorknob. The door was opened by the person on the other side. His eyes were half open and he wore a drunken smirk on his face. He had dirty blonde hair and he wore a football team jacket.

"Hey, where have you been?" the man slurred as he ran his fingers through her dark cobalt blue hair. She was afraid, for she did not know him and had no idea what he was talking about. She shivered slightly in fear and replied, "I'm sorry. I think you've mistaken me for someone else." She turned around and began to head back to the living room, but the man grabbed her shoulder.

"Yeah...you're right..I don't know you, but you're kinda cute.."

Holding back her fear, Aya attempted to head back downstairs again, but the man only tightened his grip. A small gasp escaped from her lips from the pain. An evil chuckle came from the man and he lifted her chin. She tried so hard not to make eye contact, but her mortified expression only made him laugh more. He placed his hand on her cheek and whispered, "Don't be scared."

She felt him getting closer as she closed her eyes shut. Gathering all her courage, she began to count in her head when to punch him in the face. Surely, her observations and lessons of Ran's combat skills will help her just this once. Before she drew her closed fist back, the man was slammed against the wall in a fast, smooth motion. Rei stood before her, holding the stranger's arms and body to the wall with one hand, the stranger's head in another.

"If you lay one finger on her again, I'll be sure that you're kicked off the football team," Rei said in a stern, but calm voice. His eyes hovered to Aya for a couple seconds, checking if she was okay. He slammed the man's head to the wall again and pushed him towards the stairs.

"Whoa, take it easy," the football player said with his hands up. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend." He turned and went down the stairs. Calling over his shoulder he said, "I hope she lasts longer than the others."

Rei gritted his teeth at his remark and mumbled, "Stupid son of a..." He glanced over at Aya who was behind him. She was obviously still shaken. "Are you alright?" Rei asked as he approached her with his handkerchief in hand. He wiped her cheek where the man held her face. Aya chuckled nervously and replied, "I'm fine now, thanks to you, but..is wiping my cheek really necessary?"

Rei pulled his hand back and slipped the handkerchief in his pocket. "Of course! You don't want his germs to be all over your cheek, do you?"

Aya managed to laugh and shook her hand. Even after a scary experience, Rei was able to make her laugh. However, she couldn't help but think of what the football player said earlier. I'm not his girlfriend, she thought. Why does it matter?

"Hello?" Rei said to Aya as he waved his hand in front of her face, disrupting her thoughts. She blinked at him, startled and apologized for spacing out.

"It's not a problem," he replied with a slight chuckle, "However, your friends must be looking for you. I'm sure you're not here alone..Speaking of being here, I wouldn't expect you being here.."

"Oh, well my friends asked me to come with them..They say I study too much."

Ran climbed up the stairs, gasping for air, and went over to Aya without hesitating. "Aya! What happened? Did you get lost or something?"

"Umm..no. I kind of ran into trouble and luckily," Aya paused as her eyes drifted to the person next to her, "Otohata-kun saved me." Ran gave Rei a suspicious look. It has been awhile since she has spoken to Rei and she felt slightly uncomfortable, since he's her ex and she's with her current boyfriend. She glanced at Rei and grunted.

"Do you mind if I have a word with Rei? You should go downstairs to Tatsukichi and keep him company." Without a word, Aya did as she said, leaving Ran and Rei alone. Rei smiled warmly at Ran as he patted her shoulder.

"It's been awhile, huh? How have you been?"

"Fine," she replied in monotone.

"That's good to hear," he said. "I heard you have a new boyfriend.."

"I do, but that's not the reason why I want to talk to you," she said firmly.

"If you hurt my friend, Aya, or toy with her in anyway, you'll wish you were

never alive when you see me," she said icily.

"What are you talking about?" Rei replied calmly. "I saved her from some drunk ass football player and I have to put up with this? Don't worry! I'm not gonna bother asking her out.."

Ran sighed and headed for the stairs. She looked over her shoulder at Rei, who was waving at her, then continued down the stairs. Wearily, Rei sat on the steps and rested his head against the wall. He couldn't help thinking of what he just encountered. Aya is such a sweet, young, innocent girl, he thought. She deserves much better than me..so why should I bother? He opened his eyes to see Aya, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

She walked up the stairs slowly and sat next to him. "I..I wanted to thank you for saving me," she stuttered.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rei replied with a grin. Blush appeared on her cheeks as she made eye contact with him. She quickly looked away.

"Otohata-kun, I don't really like this place," she said in an outburst. Rei continued to look at her and she was closing her eyes so hard, her hands were gripping her skirt. In an attempt to comfort her, he wrapped one of his arms around her.

"Why don't you tell Ran?"

"I don't know," Aya answered quietly. "I feel like I should stop relying on her.

It's probably exhausting for her to keep an eye out for me."

"Don't say that," Rei said sympathetically. He paused for a moment and observed the girl. She's so innocent, so this must be an eye opening experience for her, he thought. "Then maybe I should be your babysitter for the night," he said jokingly. As he got on his feet to stand, he took Aya's hand and pulled her up. Aya looked at him with uncertainty and sighed.

"I don't want to be a burden to you, Otohata-kun.."

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed. He flashed a toothy grin at her and headed downstairs with Aya's hand still in his.

_owari._

* * *

Sorry for being gone for 2 years! Your reviews encouraged me to write again! :D School's been tough and has made my life busy, but I'm going to try and update more.

This chapter was suppose to be longer, but I decided to cut it short. Depending if I still have my readers or if I will gain new readers, I'll try and update within a week! Thanks again! Love you all! :D

Shinigami Feline aka Felinah.


	5. Trouble

"I hope you don't mind if I grab a beer," Rei said as he walked to the nearest cooler.

"Oh no! Not at all!" Aya replied. She watched him pull out the beverage. "I think I'll have one too," she said, reaching for a bottle. He grabbed her hand before she could. He gave her a look that a mother would to an overly curious child. _Don't encourage me_. "Or...not," she said with a nervous giggle and retreated her hand.

_How could I be so desperate?_ She told herself. _Am I really that desperate to fit in? To be normal in his eyes? _

"You know what," he said, interrupting her thoughts, "I'll lay off the alcohol for today."

"It's okay! Really!" she exclaimed. "I don't mind!"

"I don't either," Rei replied with a warm smile. Her heart began thumping. It felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She didn't really understand why she felt this way about him. _He's just charming and handsome. That's all! _

_It's just a crush! _

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends," he said, pulling her by her arm. She met some of his band mates, who were really nice and laidback. She met interesting characters such as his nerd friend, who is paid to do most of Rei's schoolwork, and his closest female friend, a lesbian punk rocker, who had long black hair reaching her waist, a sleeve tattoo of a dragon and excessive piercings. They all commented on how pretty she was and how she was 'different' from other girls that Rei dated, which usually fell within the preppy, outgoing, sorority girl range. They also talked about his past relationships and how Ran was probably his best girlfriend. It made Aya feel slightly uncomfortable, feeling like she was betraying Ran.

_It's not like Rei and I will be..., _she reminded herself, trying to feel less guilty.

"So Aya," Mimi, the lesbian punk rocker friend, began, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Aya laughed and shook her head.

"I'm too busy for boyfriends."

"What do you do that makes you so busy?"

"I study," Aya replied hesitantly.

"Damn, you must be a smart cookie, huh?" Mimi said, while stuffing chips into her mouth.

"Yeah, she's number one out of all the students in our class," Rei answered.

"Then maybe she should do your homework," Sam, his nerd friend, muttered. Rei glared at him, but his expression became calm seconds later.

"Actually, I think she should be my tutor," Rei said, grinning at Aya. "After all, you're only ranked number 5, Sam," he snickered.

"Just you wait! I'll knock Aya off her number one spot and claim it as my own!" Sam shouted at Rei. Mimi and Aya were watching the scene, discussing how ridiculous the boys were acting.

"You know, you seem pretty genuine, like how Ran was," Mimi said, "Except, you're more sane. Rei would usually date total nutcases." Aya chuckled at her feet and laid her back against the counter they were hanging around. _Ran isn't that much of a nutcase. _

"Rei and I aren't dating," Aya said with a slight chuckle. She turned to Mimi, who suddenly began coughing.

"No way! I could've sworn that you two were!" Mimi was blinking at Aya and was also grateful that she didn't die from choking on her soda. "Well, then again, he is pretty friendly and touchy touchy with girls. I don't see why he's taking so long with pursuing a relationship with you," Mimi said while scratching her chin. "Maybe you should ask him out!"

"Oh no," Aya giggled. "We're just friends." Mimi wore a skeptical expression and sighed.

"Uh huh. Right," she paused, "I think he likes you. Well, he at least needs someone like you to keep him sane," she said, pausing to glance at Rei, "I don't want him to live a rock star, drug addict, alcoholic life. I'm surprised that he's not even drinking today." She blushed slightly and smiled at those words.

"Hey Aya," Rei said from behind her shoulder. "I was hoping I could steal a dance from you tonight." With Mimi nudging Aya towards him, Aya reluctantly agreed.

It was a slow song by the time they stepped into the living room to dance. Ran and Tatsukichi were sitting on a nearby couch, talking. Ran kept her gaze on Aya and Rei as they slow danced. The dance floor was barely empty. Rei slipped his hands around Aya's waist as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders. They began to sway along to the beat of the song.

"So why were you hoping to dance with me?" Aya asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"I'm your babysitter, I have to keep you entertained," Rei replied. _Maybe because you're different. Maybe because I might have to stay away from you. _

"Well, I was fine with Mimi," Aya said as she smirked.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along," he said, returning the smile.

By the time, the song ended, the two were still dancing and people were leaving. Mimi had to go over to remind them that the song was over and that Ran was also waiting.

Standing by the doorway, she sighed and shook her head. Ran was worried about Aya, but maybe she was worrying a bit too much. She was also worried about Rei trying to use Aya, even if she confronted him. _He wouldn't_.

o0o

"Mami," an old man in a butler outfit said in a firm voice. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She was under her covers and in her sleeping blindfold. She turned on her side to get the hand off of her. "Mami," the man said again.

"What is it, Wataru?" she whined sleepily into the pillow.

"I think you would want to see this," he replied as he placed a silver platter on her nightstand and pulled out a remote out of his pocket. He pressed a button and two electronic doors on the ceiling opened. A flat screen TV monitor was reeled down into Mami's view. Mami groggily sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Without looking, her hand reached for what was on the nightstand and placed it on her lap. The morning news was on. Mami yawned and was too tired to comprehend a word that was being said from the newscasters. A very familiar face came upon the screen, causing Mami to widen her eyes and to actually wake up. In disbelief, she crawled closer to the screen. The name of the person was Giro Ong, Ivy League student, who was a son of a rich family and was an aspiring professional tennis player. Giro also happened to be Mami's ex-boyfriend as of last night.

The moment replayed in her mind, catching him in his dorm room with another girl. He didn't even care if she ran away with a disgusted expression. He followed her unwillingly and coldly told her that they were through. He no longer had feelings for her.

"_How long have you felt that?"_

"_Awhile."_

"_How long have you been with her behind my back?"_

"_Awhile," he repeated coldly as he walked back to his dorm._

Her heart ached as she stared at him. She could feel tears at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, a picture of her and Yuya appeared on the screen. She gasped and demanded that Wataru increase the volume.

"Do you have any comments on the situation?" the news reporter said as cameras flashed behind him.

"I was just really disappointed and upset that she could do this to me," Giro replied, pretending to look sad and distraught. He sighed before continuing. "I thought we were really happy together." _I can see right through you. Liar._ She sighed and wiped away the few tears. No longer did she feel heartache, but she felt angry. She loved being the center of the media, but she didn't want to have all the attention for something negative, especially if it wasn't true. _You were the one who fucking cheated._

The magazine on her lap only made it worst, for the front cover had the picture of her and Yuya with the title "Two Timing Mami Honda runs into boy trouble again." She sighed in frustration and got up from her bed. "Wataru, get the limo ready. We're going to pay someone a visit."

In the limo, outfits were provided for Mami. She picked a simple matching beige blazer and pencil miniskirt with beige pumps. By the time she finished applying her makeup, they arrived at a building. Followed by Wataru, she walked into the building, taking the elevator to the 3rd floor, which was AY! Magazine. Ignoring all the workers, she made her way to the editor's office and welcomed herself inside the man's office.

"Who the hell took this picture and why is there story full of bullshit on me?" Mami snapped as she slammed her hands on the editor's desk. A man in a blue pinned striped collared shirt turned to her in his desk chair and smiled.

"Because I'm being paid to help certain friends of mine," he replied. As if on cue, the Ganguro trio walked into the office. Mami whipped her head at them. She snatched a pair of scissors, brought her hand back and threw it at them. The tanned faces screamed and ducked. The scissor hit the wall space above their heads.

"Now, now, you don't want to bring more shame to the Honda family name," the man said as he pulled out his camera. "I can write a real story on you freaking out on the Ganguro girls." Feeling powerless and angry, she left without saying another word.

She sat herself down on her chair in the limo and sighed in frustration. A TV monitor appeared, showing Wataru's face. "Where would you like to go Miss Honda?"

She propped her elbow on the chair arm and rested her head in her hand. "Hounan University. Find out where Yuya Aso's dorm is."

* * *

Sorry if you guys feel like this chapter's more about Mami's problems rather than Aya and Rei! x] Thanks for reading! Means a lot! :D

_Shinigami Feline Aka Felinah._


End file.
